


We're Idiots

by Chinchilla_Cloud



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchilla_Cloud/pseuds/Chinchilla_Cloud
Summary: Just a short little one shot about Will and Nico getting together. Super fluffy. My first fic ever so please don't kill me if its bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is My first fic ever so feel free to leave a comment on anything I should work on or fix :)

It was almost a year after The Giant War with Gaea and the camp was almost back to normal,  
Nico had been traveling from camp to camp helping with the shrines and teaching Jason about his new role as Pontifex Maximus. It was fun seeing his sister and Reyna who he now considered an honorary sister, but he found himself missing a certain son of Apollo. After three days in the infirmary and spending most of his free afternoons with Will Solace they had become quite good friends,secretly Nico was wishing they could be something more, but he didn’t want to risk it so he did what he does best. He repressed the crap out of his feelings. 

 

Nico stepped out of the shadows with a small grunt, he was back to his old strength after the rigorous health boosting program that Solace had forced on him, but it had been a hard couple of weeks. With traveling between the two camps and going on missions so much Nico was exhausted. It was tiring the be traveling this much but Nico didn’t mind too much, compared to his younger years when he was constantly fighting off various monsters and scrounging for food, this kind of work was paradise to him. 

 

Nico walked around the gray side of the Hades cabin, taking in the sight of camp laid out before him. Bright yellow lights lit the dining pavilion, silhouettes of campers sat around the different tables made for a beautiful view, only a few people still milled around down there, most of the campers would either be in their cabins or at the friday night bonfire. A few of the cabins scattered around the green had lights on, but the majority were dark. “Must be a big turn out today,” Nico said to himself as he made his way down the hill angling, toward the orange glow coming from clearing set a tiny bit back into the woods that bordered camp that held the fire pit. 

 

Upon entering the clearing Nico was immediately assuaged with the the smell of burnt marshmallows, the sound of raucous laughter coming from one of the Stoll brothers and the bright light of the huge yellow bonfire. The sight of the assembled campers made him smile, 10 months ago he wouldn’t have thought this would be possible. The camp had been completely destroyed by the armies of Gaea, leaving a mess of monster dust, burnt cabins and the bodies of their fallen friends. The atmosphere had been one of grief and misery as the repairs and cleanup were just started, over the months though as the camp was returned to its former glory laughter and happiness slowly returned. The grief and sadness hadn’t fully healed but they were getting there.

 

Still lingering in the shadows Nico glanced around the clearing, spying Will his smile grew a little more, Will was sitting with the recently turned mortal god Apollo. Said god was attempting to roast a marshmallow with little success, his children were all seated near holding in their laughter at the miserable attempts. Quickly, before anyone saw him and gave him away Nico stepped into the shadows with a mischievous grin. He reappeared quietly beside Will, nudging him a little to get his attention before he quickly slapped his hand over Will’s mouth, Will’s eyes widened and then relaxed as he realised it was just Nico. Nico made a gesture in the direction of Apollo and then mimed pushing, a wicked smile took over Will’s handsome features as he realised what Nico was planning. 

 

Carefully tiptoeing up to the god Nico glanced back at Will who flashed him a thumbs up, that was all the confirmation the boy needed, Nico took a deep breath and grabbed Apollo by his shoulders giving him a good shake while yelling BOO! The god screamed so loud Percy could probably hear him all the way in the city. Nico and Will collapsed against each other in helpless laughter as the god whipped his head around frantically, looking for the threat. Finding only Nico laughing his head off the god narrowed his eyes, “ I hope you’re happy with yourself, scaring an innocent god like that” the giggles only intensified at the angry sun god's words, Apollo threw his hands up and walked away muttering something about stupid mortals.

 

They stayed around the campfire late into the night, swapping stories about the various quests and adventures undertaken throughout the years. Nico got coerced into retelling the story of bringing the Athena Parthenos (excluding Bryce Lawrence’s ghostification of course, nico wasn’t quite ready to tell anyone but Will about that yet). 

 

When the large fire was finally dying down and only a few of the senior campers were left Will and Nico took their leave, heading off in the direction of the Hades cabin. It was late November and the camps magical barrier could only do so much for the temperature this time of year so there was a chilly bite to the air, Nico held back a shiver as he and Will headed up the the to his cabin. The silvery moonlight cast deep shadows on the boys faces yet somehow even in the dark the blue of Will’s eyes were still illuminating, Nico shook the tough from his head as they walked in companionable silence all the way to the Hades cabin, once they reached the porch Nico expected Will to take his leave yet to his surprise (and happiness) Will asked if he could stay for a while and catch up. Nico was more than happy to oblige. 

 

Once inside Nico lit a fire in the ornate fireplace hoping to warm up his chilly cabin, with the firelight casting warm light around the dark wood paneled walls, Nico’s cabin was warm and cozy. Will grabbed a soft blanket from the bed (Will got over asking for stuff when he started hanging around Nico’s cabin more than his own) and completely ignoring the plush black leather couch (as usual) spread it out on the floor flopped down and motioned for Nico to do the same. Next to Will sprawled out on the floor Nico was shatteringly happy, more content than he ever had been in all his 15 years. 

 

Will flopped over, eyes scanning, giving Nico a once over, “ when was the last time you slept? “ He asks in an accusatory voice. “Ummmmm” Nico stalls, cheeks going red and glancing away, “you know how it is, with the monsters and stuff, I didn’t want to sleep and get caught unawares.” Will gave him an unamused expression “Death Boy I won’t ask again” he says in a serious voice but Nico knew he wasn’t really angry if he was using his nickname, normally Nico would bite the head off anyone talking to him like this, but Will was different. Nico knew Will meant well and was genuinely worried about him, so he mentally braced himself for the lecture that was sure to come and gave the honest truth. “ 3 days ago,” Will’s only reaction to this information ( to Nico’s surprise) was the slight widening of his eyes, “ and how many long shadow traveling jumps have you made in that time?” Nico hangs his head and mutters quietly “3” the concern on Will’s face instantly makes Nico feel guilty, before he left for Camp Jupiter he promised to take better care of himself, he probably should have tried a little harder. 

 

Rolling closer to Will he put a comforting hand on his arm, “ I didn’t mean to go that long or anything but I was being tailed by these gorgons and I didn’t want to be ambushed so I tried to shadow travel away but they caught my scent again. I didn’t lose them until I was in the camp borders and they couldn’t follow me anymore.” The expression on Will’s face softened then, and he let his head on to Nico’s shoulder, blond hair falling in a mess across his face, “Death Boy you are going to be the absolute death of me” Will sighed with a fond smile peeking through the straw coloured hair. He sat up then and pulled Nico into a hug, his long arms wrapping around the lean torso of the other boy. This wasn’t new for them, Nico was starved for physical affection and Will used hugs as a personal way to make sure those he cares about are ok, hugs were a mutual arrangement both parties were extremely grateful for. That's not to say it wasn’t hard at first for Nico to get adjusted to touch like this, he only really allows physical affection with those he trusts, and fortunately Will is on that list. 

 

On a normal night they would curl up like this, fall asleep and Nico would take a few minutes in the morning to try and hide the love he felt for this wonderful boy before Will woke up. But this was no normal night, Nico didn’t know if it was the sleep deprivation or the pure relief from being home again that gave him the courage to press his lips to Will’s, but he didn’t care because it was the best decision of his life. As soon as their lips touched his body turned to flames. The fire began in his stomach but soon roared all the way through his body from the tips of his fingers to ends of his toes when Will sighed and pulled Nico even closer, fingers twisting up into his dark hair. 

 

The kiss was warm and soft, Will was so familiar to Nico, all his mannerisms and quirks that this shift from friendship to something more felt as natural as breathing. To Nico it was like until this moment he had been stuck in a eternal blizzard, cold and lonely, white snow freezing him and pressing in on him forming walls of ice, but Will knocked all those walls down with one kiss and brought him home into the warmth and happiness of their own little corner of the universe, here in Nico’s cabin. 

 

When the kiss finally ended Nico was so filled with happiness the thought he would burst, he could feel his smile stretched across his face and saw that Will’s expression mirrored his own. They had shifted horizontally somehow without conscious thought Nico was now lying on top of Will, His head rested on the warm chest of the taller demigod, “Why didn’t we do this earlier?” he bemoaned with a soft smile, “ think of all we’ve been missing out on.” Will planted a kiss on the dark head in front of him and laughed, “ mmmm we’re idiots,” Nico could feel his eyes growing heavy so he closed them,deciding that he deserved a nap and that they could figure all this out in the morning. The last thing he registered before slipping off into unconsciousness was Will slipping his arms around Nico and whispering “goodnight darling.” Nico’s mouth turned up into a smile and then he closed his eyes for good and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
